nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Tarmiel
|kanji = タルミエル |rōmaji = Tarumieru |alias = |age = |status = Alive |race = Goddess |gender = Male |height = |weight = |birth = July 13 |eye = Yellow (Middle Head) Green (Right Head) Purple (Left Head) |hair = Blonde (Middle Head) Green (Right Head) Purple (Left Head) |bloodtype = |abilities = Ark Ocean |equipment = |family = |occupation = Member of the Four Archangels Member of Stigma |affiliation = Goddess Clan Four Archangels Stigma |manga = Chapter 205 |anime = Episode 3 |seiyu = Satoshi Tsuruoka }} is one of the Four Archangels of the Goddess Clan. He is also one of the commanders of Stigma alongside Ludociel and Sariel. Appearance Tarmiel is a tall, muscular man that has three heads and three small pairs of angelic wings protruding from his back. These three heads are unique; the right one has the appearence of an old man with a long white beard tinged with purple, the left the appearence of a young man with slicked back green hair and the middle head an ageless face with a golden bowl cut. Tarmiel wears a toga with robes adorned on his body and had a symbol of the Goddess Clan. Personality Tarmiel is very confident in his abilities, stating that he would defeat the Ten Commandments within ten seconds in his bet with Sariel who bets within five minutes. He can be seen mocking and toying with his opponents during a fight. He unsurprisingly looked down on the Demon Clan, but was willing to go against Ludociel's orders and aid Elizabeth in returning Derieri and Monspeet to their original forms after she explained her wish to coexist with the Demon Clan. Overall, Tarmiel speaks in a polite and gentle manner in general, being more sensible than his partner Sariel. He loves his comrades dearly, defending Elizabeth's skills against others and admiring Mael's kindness. However, this makes Tarmiel quite emotional, wanting to back up on his revenge against Gowther instead of fighting against the Commandments to save him. Even when he agreed with Sariel to defeat Mael in order to save him, he couldn't bring himself to hurt him, ironically causing the demises of Derieri, Sariel, and himself. History At some point of his life, Tarmiel was given his Grace by the Supreme Deity. He was known as the dynamic duo with Sariel between the Archangels, but also was close to the rest of them and to the Deity's daughter. Though he apparently wasn't particularly close to Mael, Tarmiel asked Sariel to be less blunt at point out Mael's adoration to his older brother Ludociel, much to the younger goddess' embarrassment. Memories of the Holy War arc Tarmiel appeared 3,000 years ago during the Holy War. After Ludociel's plan to bait out the Ten Commandments was a success, he arrived along with Sariel and declared their intentions of wiping out the Demon Clan members present. Betting ten seconds with his fellow Archangel, Tarmiel combined his Ark together with Sariel's own that decimated the entire Demon army sans the five Commandments who managed to survive. He then engaged in combat against an enraged Derieri who used 54 blows of her Combo Star and was seemingly battered to near pulp before revealing to be completely unharmed. The Archangel gets sliced in half by Galand who joined the fray and recovered once again, as he felt amused of their attempts to kill him. As the two Commandments were about to strike together, Tarmiel readies himself for a counterattack. Two of his faces block the attacks of Derieri and Galand and finally he throws his Ark against Galand. There Tarmiel receives an attack from Monspeet that pierces his head. After healing at the arrival of Ludociel, Derieri and Monspeet assume their Indura transformation. Ludociel orders Sariel and Tarmiel to leave, but Monspeet manages to catch him and injure them severely. After healing themselves, the two Archangels preceded Elizabeth's difficulties in her attempt to save Derieri and Monspeet from their transformation. Ludociel orders them to eliminate the Commandments, but upon hearing Elizabeth's will when they claim that the Demon Clan are their enemies, Sariel and Tarmiel decide to give her their powers to save Derieri and Monspeet. Along with the rest of the Goddess Clan, Tarmiel lost his physical body in order to seal the Demon Clan at the end the Holy War. His spirit pass to inhabit inside a staff. Plot Prelude to the New Holy War arc Tarmiel appears again manifesting himself from within Arbus' staff. As revealed by Tarmiel, after Arbus died fighting with a demon, the Archangel obtained the consent of his soul to use his body to fight the demons. After taking over his body, Tarmiel saves and heals some Holy Knights from the hands of a demon attack. He claims to the humans to follow him and become part of their Stigma to defeat together the Demon Clan. Tarmiel then goes to Liones along with Ludociel and Sariel in order to form an alliance between the Goddess Clan, the Sins, and the Holy Knights of Liones. After the official formation of the alliance against the Demon Clan, the Archangels lead a banquet with all the knights, showing furious when Hendrickson asks about the missing fourth Archangel. Tarmiel drinks throughout the night, being surprised by the effects of alcohol on his human body. During the meeting to decide the battle strategy for the Holy War, both Sariel and Tarmiel are surprised to recognize Mael's Grace within Escanor. Tarmiel informs that the Fairy Clan and the Giant Clan will send their own armies to support them in battle. When Ludociel recalls that Elizabeth is not part of the Assault Squad to avoid confronting Meliodas, both Sariel and Tarmiel defend her by stating that they need Elizabeth on the battlefield, who gave them a grateful smile in return. New Holy War arc In the march towards the battle, Tarmiel discusses with Sariel the benefits that Ludociel's Breath of Bless of gives them when converting the Holy Knights into their "pawns". When Sariel asks what is the reason for Ludociel to choose Hendrickson as a servant when he is not under the effects of such magic, Tarmiel responds that he does not know. During the battle with the demon army, Sariel and Tarmiel release their Omega Ark, eliminating most of the enemy forces with ease. There, Tarmiel says that at that rate they will not even have a warm up for the battle against the Commandments, especially with Estarossa. When the demon army is finally defeated, Elizabeth and Deathpierce argue about the power of Ludociel's Breath of Bless, telling her that they should not trust such temporary power to what Deathpierce is against. After Sariel revealed Elizabeth's actions to persuade the demons to abandon the fight, Tarmiel also explains that Breath of Bless does not heal injuries and that Elizabeth was the one that was responsible for healing everyone's injuries during the battle. There, Derieri suddenly falls in the battlefield, followed by Estarossa, who was in search of her Commandment. After Elizabeth cuts Estarossa off by using Ark and crashing him into a mountain, Sariel and Tarmiel followed him and commend him for taking Elizabeth's Ark '''unscathed. Estarossa shows false politeness as he recollects the two, asking where Ludociel and Mael were, before mockingly reminding them how easily he killed the latter. Angried, the two Archangels use '''Shunenbukaki Seijin on the demon, claiming how they will easily deal with him. Estarossa forces his way through their attack and slices them both in the side with Killing Saucer. As their both bodies are covered in darkness and falling to the ground, light pierces through the black shells, and they re-emerge unscathed, now with their original outfits. Estarossa claims that they are able to show their hatred before him yet are unaffected by his "Love" Commandment due to the Supreme Deity's divine protection against the Commandments. Tarmiel ponders on how he was able to kill Mael, to what Estarossa claims that simply he just was stronger, while he pierces the Archangel's chest. However, Tarmiel melts into water by the effect of his Ocean Grace. After Sariel gobbles Estarossa in his Tornado Grace, Tarmiel uses his Ocean to trap Estarossa in a separate dimension created by their Graces, rendering him unable to break out. Tarmiel and Sariel claim their vengeance is fulfilled as Estarossa is torn apart by Enlil no Tenbatsu, a technique combination of their Graces, that will disintegrate him down to a molecular level to the point where no demon could regenerate. Out of desperation, in a last moment before being eliminated Estarossa absorbs Galand's Commandment of "Truth". The both Archangels returns to the battlefield claiming have defeated Estarossa. However, Estarossa reappears at the battlefield, with half of his body covered in darkness, surprising the Archangels, saying that only someone with the same power level than them was able to break free from their dimension. Estarossa quickly knocks Tarmiel off, after embracing him and using his darkness to prevent Tarmiel from using his Grace to liquidate himself. Tarmiel however manages to resist and uses his Piercing Water Pillar along Sariel to incapacitate Estarossa. Tarmiel shows himself surprised that Estarossa has becoming as strong as him and Sariel. When Derieri claims that Estarossa has absorbed Galand's Commandment, Tarmiel claims if that is even possible. Estarossa claims that even with two Commandments, he can not defeat the Archangels and has no chance of defeating Meliodas. He proceeds to absorb Monspeet's "Reticence" Commandment, causing him to go through a second transformation, instantly incapacitating the two Archangels. Tarmiel and Sariel manages to recover and attack Estarossa by surprise with this one was before Elizabeth, but Estarossa instantly counters, slicing the Archangels instead. After Estarossa leaves the battle along Elizabeth, Sariel and Tarmiel manages to heal themselves from the injuries. When everyone is surprised by the transformation of Solaseed's body, Howzer asks why Arbus' body wasn't changed. Tarmiel explains that is because Arbus was already dead when he takes over his body as a vessel. There, Tarmiel decides to leave Arbus' body, having partially regenerated his original body, asking for giving Arbus a proper burying. Upon emerging in their original form, Sariel and Tarmiel decide to take advantage of the short time they have to rescue Elizabeth from Estarossa and finally kill him. Howzer warns them that Estarossa is now too powerful to face it, even having been able to overpowered them both. Tarmiel and Sariel tell them that the same thing happened when Estarossa killed Mael three thousand years ago, forcing the goddesses to use the seal of the Coffin of Eternal Darkness. They both claims that as long as Estarossa was alive, the Holy War will not come to an end. King and later Derieri joins them in order to save Elizabeth. On the way, Tarmiel tells Sariel that he must be nervous about taking revenge for Mael when he says he can only think of Estarossa's face. However, when Sariel says that he can not remember Mael's face, Tarmiel is surprised because he is exactly the same. When arriving at the Heaven Theater and finding Estarossa wrapped in darkness with Elizabeth locked up, the four face him. While defending himself from the attacks of an unstable Estarossa with Ark, Tarmiel is increasingly questioned about not remembering Mael's face and how not to doubt someone who does not even remember how he looks. There, Tarmiel, Sariel and Derieri end up recovering their true memories that had been altered 3000 years ago. When Estarossa comes out of the darkness with goddess wings on her back, Tarmiel can not believe that "Estarossa" is actually Mael. When King attacks Mael after he tried to kill Gowther, Tarmiel is annoyed by his actions. Sariel tells him that they must join the battle, to which Tarmiel agrees that they must back up Mael, but ends up astonished when Sariel declares that they must help the Sins. Tarmiel recriminates that King protects Gowther when this one was responsible for turning Mael into Estarossa and refuses to fight his comrade Archangel. There, Sariel tells him that he must save Mael as a comrade. In the end, Tarmiel decides to join Sariel, Gowther and King in the battle against Mael. As the battle begins, Tarmiel tries to reason with Mael, telling him to calm down, give up his Commandments and reclaim the time he has lost, but Mael refuses as he says that the Commandments are his last hope. Then Gowther uses Broadcast to send Derieri's plan to everyone except Mael. Tarmiel, along Sariel, uses his grace in order to render Mael immobilized, telling him that this is necessary in order to save him. As Derieri keeps using Combo Star on Mael, he appeals to Tarmiel's feeling, asking for help. Tarmiel can not stand seeing his friend being hurt once again, after all things that happened to him and stops his attack, giving Mael the chance to pierce Derieri's last heart. Mael extracts the Commandment from Derieri and recites the spell to absorb it. Tarmiel tries to make him stop to absorb another Commandment, since he will not even be himself again if he does, however, Mael ignores his words and absorbs the Purity Commandment. The released energy sends Tarmiel and Sariel away. Tarmiel founds a wounded Sariel and asks him to resist, but his body begins to fade and he affirms that they have failed in their mission. Sariel tells Tarmiel that what he did in spite of having Mael captive was a screw up, to which Tarmiel says that he just can't do that to Mael. Sariel says that was their only chance to stop him since the powers of light and darkness will have no effect on him. Sariel says that only a fairy, human or giant could defeat him, but King lacking enough power even to be healed of his wounds and even the possibility that Gowther could attack his soul and spirit will not happen because he is not the same coldblooded unfeeling of the Ten Commandments. Looking at the huge sphere of light in which Mael locked himself, Sariel affirms that there inside a huge demonic incarnation tries to be born and whatever it is, it is no longer the Mael they know. Sariel states that as much as it hurts, they have failed in everything to save Mael as well as to protect Elizabeth. As his last words, Sariel asks for forgiveness to the Supreme Deity. Tarmiel screams desperately towards the sphere of light, begging Mael to remember how kind and gentle he used to be. From the sphere, rays of darkness begin to rain, with Tarmiel's body being destroyed by one of them. Abilities and Equipment As one of the Four Archangels, Tarmiel is an extremely powerful goddess. He was confident that he could eliminate the Ten Commandments within ten seconds. Enhanced Endurance: Tarmiel possesses immense levels of endurance, being able to take 54 of Derieri's Combo Star hits only to be unfazed by her assault. He was also capable of recovering from Monspeet's attack in his Indura form. Abilities * |Āku|literally meaning "Holy Chest"}}: An archetypal magic technique of the Goddess Clan that creates light particles, enveloping the target in a dazzling sphere of light that breaks apart their body. It is often used to counteract darkness by disintegrating it, though it also can cause physical damage. His other two heads are also capable of using Ark, making flanking maneuvers almost completely useless against him. *'Healing': Tarmiel can regenerate himself quite incredibly, survive being cut in half by Galand like nothing happened to him at all and continued fighting both Commandments at once. *'Flight': Unlike most other members of the Goddess Clan who have between two and four angel-like wings, Tarmiel has six that allow him to steal and deploy a great magical power. Grace Tarmiel has been bestowed a Grace by the Supreme Deity known as |Taikai}}: His grace of Ocean creates a literal ocean out of the normal plain in order to trap his opponents. This ocean is described as the domain of the gods, a space created by the graces. Additionally, Tarmiel's grace allows him to liquefy his body in order to escape his enemies or render physical attacks as ineffective. Battles Memories of the Holy War arc *Ten Commandments vs. Four Archangels: Indecisive New Holy War arc *Sariel & Tarmiel vs. Estarossa: Lose *Gowther, King, Sariel, Tarmiel & Derieri vs. Mael : Lose References }} Navigation es:Tarmiel fr:Tarmiel ru:Тармиэль it:Tarmiel Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Goddess Category:Four Archangels